1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a keyboard, and more particularly, to a keyboard able to be flipped over and moved.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the continuous progress of science and technology, more complex and more user-friendly electronic products are ceaselessly upgraded. Taking a computer as an example, in living and working of common people, the computer has gradually become an indispensable tool. A notebook computer has the same functionality as a general desktop computer, but the notebook computer features small size and light weight to allow a user to carry on quite easily. In addition, in recent years, with the progress of touch technology and the rapid development of various applications of electronic products, touch devices have become very popular. Along with the updating of the operating system, the operating system used in notebook computers also gradually began to use touch panel as the primary input device.
In recent years, the notebook design trend is focused on thinning electronic apparatuses. In order to suit an operation system introducing touching function, combining a notebook computer with a tablet computer has become an inevitable trend. For example, when the first body (screen) of a notebook computer is flipped over to the back of the second body and is folded with the second body, the notebook computer gives an appearance similar to a shape of a tablet computer. However, when the first body (screen) of an electronic apparatus is flipped over to the back of the second body (host), the keyboard on the surface of the second body may be exposed, which easily increases the chance for a user to scratch the keyboard due to carelessness or produces the problem of falling off the keys.